ItachixSasukexNaruto
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: little oneshot :


Naruto sighed and settled down on Sasuke's couch. He had just gone on a mission with the Uchiha and he had offered Naruto a place to stay at his apartment for the night so he wouldn't have to cross town to his own. Naruto had accepted glady. Sasuke was in the bathroom, changing into his pajamas, black sweatpants and a tight grey tanktop.

Naruto decided to explore his apartment a bit. He'd never been in Sasuke's apartment. He wandered towards his bedroom. It was clean. A little too clean. One queen sized bed sat in the middle against the far back wall with a standing lamp next to it and a side table. On the other side there was a closet. Naruto made sure Sasuke was still in the bathroom before opening it.

He stumbled back. His closet was overflowing with sex toys! There were dildos of every size, shape, color and material! Naruto grabed one and felt it. It was metal and very cold and bright pink. He blushed and flicked the switch at the bottom. He cried out and dropped it when it got very hot very suddenly in his hand. He didn't know there was a type that could do that!

Some vibrated, some rotated. Some were made of metal, some were plastic, some were rubber, some were wooden. Naruto shivered at the thought. Some were double and one was absolutely huge in girth!

That was only one shelf. Above there were various whips and pairs of handcuffs. Some were fuzzy, others were not. Some had spikes on the inside of the cuffs that would dig into the wrists. One pair heat up like that pink dildo!

There were various whips as well. One was a Cat O Nine Tails, one was a regular snake whip. One was a riding crop. One had bits of glass sewn in. One had big metal balls at the end. One was a chain instad of leather.

There were also other restraints. Ankle shackles. A set of two collars with a leash tied between. One collar was much smaller than the other. He did not know what it was used for.

There was a strange belt-looking thing. Naruto grabbed it. It had four straps and from the largest strap there stuck a very thin metal pipe that curved back around and went down. He cocked his head and grabbed it.

Suddenly the door opened. He had the strange belt in one hand and a green vibrator in the other, buzzing loudly. Sasuke was standing in the open door, dumbstruck.

"Naah!" Was all Naruto could say as he threw the things back into teh closet and closed the door.

"Too late." Sasuke closed the bedroom door and crossed over to him. Naruto whimpered. "So, are you curious? I saw you looking at the Pressure Belt."

"The what?" Naruto said. He couldn't help it. He WAS curious.

Sasuke smirked and pushed Naruto on his back on the bed and made three clones. One held his wrists above his head and the other two held each ankle, spreading his legs wide. Naruto didn't even have time to gasp when a wiffleball-gag was forced into hsi mouth and buckled around the back of his neck. Two more clones cut Naruto's clothes off his body. He was already turned on.

With his clones help, Sasuke slipped the smaller two straps over Naruto's legs and up to his groin, then buckled the larger strap aroudn his waist. Naruto watched and said something muffled through the gag as Sasuke unbent the metal pipe so it stuck up straight. Then he leaned down and licked around Naruto's already hard shaft, the skin of his body, but did not actually touch the dick itself. Naruto moaned and tried to buck his hips, but another clone held them down. One more clone grabbed a pair of wrist shackles, instead of handcuffs, and shackled him to teh front two bedposts.

Naruto shuddered and tears of pleasure and humiliation dripped down his pale quivering cheeks. He looked down when Sasuke had stopped lookign and was shocked by the sight of his fully engorged member. He had never been so hard in his life. His eyes widened as Sasuke placed the tip of the bendable metal pipe at the slit in his cock. He tried to say something, but he was still gagged.

"Don't squirm." Sasuke said.

He pushed it down hard. Naruto screamed through his gag and tried to wriggle away, but the clones and shackles held him in place as the cold metal pipe was forced down inside his shaft. He groaned in pain and sobs wracked his already trembling body. It was finally all the way down and Naruto understood why it was called the pressure belt.

"Wow, you are very hard." Sasuke smirked, looking down at him. "It almost look like it hurts."

Naruto nodded furiously through his gag, tears still falling from him eyes.

"Well that's your fault for being curious." Sasuke said.

He suddenly popped up and looked around. He let out a low growl and vanished from the room, leaving Naruto lying on the bed, hard, begging for release. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the corner and stepped into the light. Naruto tried to scream for Sasuke to come back in. It was Itachi.

Itachi's eyes shone hungrily down on the blonde feast stretched and flushed across the bed. He let out a slow smirk and ran his black fingernails up Naruto's cock. He moaned and bucked his hips. Itachi leaned down and licked the head, around the metal pipe. Naruto screamed through his gag and bucked his hips harder.

Itachi was supposed to be there to kill his brother, just to finally get him out of his hair. But he couldn't pass up such an opportunity. He let his tongue trail up the boy's cock, across his stomach and chest, pausing to suckle his nipples, making Naruto let out little mewls of pleasure.

Sasuke came back into the room and gasped. "Itachi!"

"Can you not kill me right now?" Itachi said. "I mean look at this boy. Trembling, sobbing, begging to be taken. Worry about me later."

Sasuke could not argue with that logic. He was not a stranger to inscest, so that part did not exactly bother him. He let out a weary sigh as he crossed the room and began removing his brother's cloak.

"It's been a while since we've done this, ototou." Itachi smirked. "But I see you are no less of a pervert than you were."

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "I'm letting you fuck my toy, so don't mock me. You were the one who got me into toys."

"I know, I know." Itachi said and licked Naruto's neck.

He whimpered as Sasuke sucked one of his nipples. Itachi caught his drift and sucked the other one. Naruto shrieked. The sensation of having both his nipples sucked hard at the same time made his head spin and he struggled against his binds to try and pull the Uchihas away. It was too much pleasure. Coupled with the fact that he could not release, it was driving him mad.

"I think he's going crazy." Itachi said, looking down. "Look how much his cock is twitching."

Sasuke just smirked and went over to his closet. He pulled out three tiny objects. Naruto thought they looked like pink plastic jelly beans. Sasuke also grabbed a roll of tape and a little remote. Naruto looked at the jellybeans curiously as Sasuke taped one to each nipple, and then one to the head of his massive throbbing erection.

"Oh ototou, how mean." Itachi chuckled. "What torture."

Naruto whimpered, scared as to what those jellybeans did. Sasuke held the remote and twisted the knob hard, putting it all the way up to high. The "jellybeans" were in fact bullet vibrators and Naruto screamed as his nipples and the head of his cock were rubbed against and jolted, pleasure wracking his body like a heavy wind on a leaf.

"MMMMMHHHHHFF!" he cried, tears pouring down his face at record speed.

"How cute." Itachi mused. "My turn to pick a toy."

He went over to the closet. "Ankle shackles? Hmm, no. I want him to be able to wrap his legs around me. A whip? He doesn't seem like the type who would be into that. Hmmooh I know!"

He grabbed a long strong with ten large pink rubber balls on it. Naruto looked at it and furrowed his brow. Each ball on the strong was about the size of a ping pong ball. What on earth was it?

Obviously, his face said the question he was thinking in his mind and Itachi replied, "These are anal beads. Super-sized."

Naruto whimpered and struggled harder. He didn't want those things in his ass! They were huge!

"Ototou, hold his hips." Itachi ordered. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ankles and pushed his knees to his chest so he could hold his ankles and hips at the same time. Naruto groaned in defeat and stopped struggling. It was futile anyway.

Itachi grabbed a bottle of heat-up lube and squeezed the tube. It dripped between Naruto's cheeks and whimpered. It was very cold. As Itachi spread it around his entrance, it began to heat up very quickly. He shrieked. Itachi pressed the first rubber ball at his entrance and slowly pushed it in. Naruto whimpered and sobbed as that part of his body stretched and relaxed to let in the large ball. He let out a gasp and a whimper every time one was slipped in. His cock was throbbing at a dangerous pace, he was sure it was going to explode from the pressure. His hips shook violently in Sasuke's grip, almost out of control.

Soon, Itachi had pressed all ten beads inside. Naruto felt extremely full with ten balls inside him. They felt like they reached all the way to his navel. His body shook with pleasure and discomfort. Sasuke smirked.

"Now you hold him, onii-san." Sasuke said. "I want a turn to play with him."

Itachi nodded and took over Sasuke's hold on Naruto's hips and ankles as Sasuke undressed. First he took off his shirt, exposing his pale, lean torso. He stripped off his shorts and black boxers, which let out his dripping erection, twitching with passion and hunger. Naruto whimpered and said something through the gag.

"Alright, Itachi, we've covered his voice long enough. Go ahead and let it out." Sasuke said.

Itachi reached for the gag and undid it, letting it fall to the bed beside Naruto's head. He let out a whimper and relaxed his jaw before saying,

"Please! Take them out before you put it in! I can't take that much!" Naruto's voice was raw from shrieking and it wavered.

"I wasn't even thinking of that." Sasuke smirked. "But now that you mention it"

"Oh, God, no! Please, Sasuke no!" Naruto sobbed, panic clear in his blue eyes.

A wave of guilt crashed over Sasuke for a moment. Naruto was truly afraid that he would be broken. He let the guilt fade away and grabbed the pink rubber ring at the end of the string, the only part that still stuck out of Naruto.

He took a nice strong hold and yanked hard, the momentum forced all ten balls out at once in a long string. They all popped out one after another. Naruto screamed and his hips shook more. His entrance was raw and red and twitching.

"Wow, look at that." Sasuke said, tracing his finger across the exposed red skin. Naruto gasped and moaned. "It's twitching."

"SaSasuke! Please put it in!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked and slid inside. It was still plenty wet, so it went inside with ease. Naruto moaned loudly, deeply, his pleasure was evident. Itachi was feeling left out so while Sasuke started to pump into the aroused blonde, he took control of his mouth, kissing him deeply, exploring the hot wet cavern with his skilled tongue.

"No" Naruto moaned, breaking the kiss. "I want"

Itachi smirked and nodded. He stripped off his shirt and pants. There was a large bulge in his boxers and as he slipped them down Naruto shuddered at the size of the older Uchiha. He stretched his neck in the direction of the glorious erection. Itachi moved closer and Naruto hungrily took the length into his mouth, sucking hard every time Sasuke rammed into him. Naruto was now huge himself and throbbing more than ever. He gagged when he tried to scream as Sasuke hit his prostate hard, but Itachi's cock was still in his mouth. He moaned loudly and his throat muscles constricted around Itachi's erection, causing the older man to groan and release. Naruto swallowed eagerly.

The pleasure was quickly taking over his body and he only wanted more. The bullet vibrators were still pinned to his cock and nipples and were steadily making his cock grow even larger.

"Ahhh! AHHH!" he screamed as Sasuke released inside him as well.

"Shall we let you go then?" Sasuke said, reaching for the pressure belt.

"No!" Naruto cried. "Not yet! I want Itachi! I want it now!"

Itachi smirked, very satisfied with this response. "Well, ototou, you heard him. Switch places."

Sasuke nodded and shifted so he was where Itachi had been, straddling Naruto's shoulders so he could easily suck the younger Uchiha's erection. Itachi was at least three times as big as his thirteen-year old brother and Naruto had to stop sucking to let out an erotic scream of pure ecstasy as he slammed inside him.

"AHHHN! ITACHI!"

Itachi was also much stronger than his brother, pounding into Naruto with enough force to shake every muscle in the rest of his body. Naruto moaned around Sasuke's cock every time the head of Itachi's cock slammed against his prostate. He wanted release so bad, but the pipe was still inside, holding it back. He moaned loudly as both Uchihas reached their climax at the same time inside him. He swallowed again, licking up what spilled out the corners of his mouth. He was breathing hard, and he felt like his cock would explode.

Sasuke moved over near Itachi and undid the straps. He looked at Itachi who nodded. They both moved in close and opened their mouths as Sasuke yanked the pipe out of Naruto's cock. He immediately let out a scream and released all over the faces of both Uchiha. Sasuke moaned at the sheer built up size of the load and wiped off the salty sticky liquid with his fingers and licked his finger clean. Itachi swallowed what made it in his mouth, but Sasuke attacked his face with his tongue, licking what was left over before he had the chance. He then kissed Itachi passionately to get more of the taste of Naruto's cream.

Naruto was totally spent. His breathing was ragged and his whole body was flushed. Sasuke undid the arm shackles and his arms just fell limp to the bed beside him. He also removed the bullet vibrators. Sasuke cuddled up next to him and pulled him close. Itachi got off the bed and started getting dressed.

"Aren't you going to comfort him, onii-san?" Sasuke said, looking at his brother.

"I'm not the cuddling type." Itachi growled and vanished as soon as he was dressed.

Sasuke looked back down at Naruto. He had passed out. Sasuke smiled and wiped the tears off his face, kissing his eyelids and then his lips.

"I love youNaruto."


End file.
